


Lying Awake At Night

by CaraMiaBambina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Pre-Despair, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMiaBambina/pseuds/CaraMiaBambina
Summary: Hajime texts his girlfriend an important question: Do you love me even if I have no talent?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a series of In Character Texts over a Roleplay thread between myself and a friend. I wrote this drabble as a response.

“What was that all about?” Mikan asks, her brows furrowed in worry. Hajime’s hand is on her back, ushering her away from the headmaster’s office. She keeps looking over her shoulder, at the door she stood outside of and waited for Hajime for the better half of three hours. What could they have possibly been discussing for that long?

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it!” Hajime replies, offering her a reassuring smile. “It was just a meeting with the headmaster about my performance in my classes… It’s… It’s fine, really.” His explanation seems hasty and rushed, like he’s hiding something. She decides it’s best not to pry.

That night he sends her a text message. It’s strange and doesn’t sound like him at all. He worries about her not loving him. She reassures him she does. He asks her what its like to be considered talented. She tells him it’s nothing special. She doesn’t know what else to say. She taps out a reply, “I love you” is all it says. She doesn’t receive a reply.

He seems to be getting more and more distant from her as the weeks go by. They start hanging out less, he makes up excuses like he wants to study harder so they can go to the same university, or that he has a larger work load than he originally thought. Being as naive as she is, she forgives him every time. But something just doesn’t feel right.

“Y-you’re hair is getting longer…” She says one day as they eat lunch together. She reaches up with her bandaged arm, running her fingers through his soft brown hair. It looks a little darker than normal. He’s looking away from her, his attention elsewhere. “Haji-kun?”

“Hm? Oh yeah.. I just haven’t gotten around to getting a haircut. Sorry,” He smiles at her, but the brightness in his eyes has dulled. He immediately goes back to his daydream, blinking slowly.

“O-oh… okay. W-well it looks nice, I don’t mind it like this…” She replies, offering a smile. He grunts a response and she feels her heart becoming heavier in her chest.

One day he just, disappears. He stops showing up to classes, or visiting her in the nurse’s office. It’s like he never even existed. She asks the other reserve students if they’ve heard from him, but they just shrug and shake their heads. She tries to visit him at home, but he’s not there either. She gives up, assuming he dropped out. Her heart breaks.

When he does return, he is not himself anymore.


End file.
